1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of disposing pixels, and a pixel disposition program.
2. Related Art
One type of display device that provides a color image produces various colors by synthesizing three primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The method of producing various desired colors in this way is called additive color mixture. Hitherto, a color liquid crystal display device that tries to display a desired white light by using a red (R) color filter, a green (G) filter, and a blue (B) color filter with the ratio between their areas being varied has been invented (refer to, for example, JP-A-8-84347).
However, since the related display device discussed in JP-A-8-84347 performs color reproduction by using three primary colors, its color reproduction area cannot be sufficiently widened as an actually manufactured display device. Moreover, JP-A-8-84347 does not consider anything about technologies for a four-color display device. When an attempt is made to simply apply the technology of varying the ratio between the areas of a red (R) pixel, green (G) pixel, and blue (B) pixel to a four-color display device, various problems arise, that is, for example, a black line appears in a vertical direction, thereby making it possible to deteriorate image quality.